


My Little Pony Dialogue but with politicians...

by PoemsUrCool



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Political RPF - US 21st c., Showtime - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, Cute, Funny, Humor, Our Cartoon President, Parody, Politicians, Politics, Satire, Showtime, Weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoemsUrCool/pseuds/PoemsUrCool
Summary: I basically took the dialogue from a my little pony episode and changed the names XD crackfic
Kudos: 6





	My Little Pony Dialogue but with politicians...

[The room is dark, and everyone is in bed. Amy turns on her flashlight.]

**Amy Klobuchar:** [whispering] Psst! Joe, you asleep yet?

**Joe Biden:** [whispering] No, are you asleep yet?

**Amy Klobuchar:** [whispering] If I was sleeping, how could I have asked you if you were asleep?

**Joe Biden:** [whispering] Oh yeah! [giggle]

**Amy Klobuchar:** [whispering] When we get to New Hampshire, you think we'll have to carry that heavy tree all the way from the train to the building?

**Joe Biden:** [whispering] What tree? You mean Micheal Bloomberg?

**Amy Klobuchar:** [whispering and sarcastically] ...No, Beto.

**Joe Biden:** [whispering] Beto's not a tree, silly!

**Kamala Harris:** What's going on?

**Joe Biden:** Amy thinks Beto's a tree!

**Amy Klobuchar:** [whispering] I do _not_ think he's a tree! I was just–

**Kamala Harris:** Did you _say_ he was a tree?

**Amy Klobuchar:** [whispering] No. Well.. Yes. But not exactly–

**Kamala Harris:** Ya know he's _not_ a tree, right?

**Joe Biden:** She's not a tree, Amy!

**Beto O’Rourke:** [suddenly appearing] I'd like to be a tree...

**Bernie Sanders:** Oh, for _Pete's sake!_ [he hops out of bed]

[the door opens and slams]

**Kamala Harris:** Well that was kind of huffy.

**Beto O’Rourke:** Yeah, he’s kind of a drag...

**All except Elizabeth:** [giggles]

**Elizabeth Warren:** Would you all be quiet... _now?!_ [she glares at them]

**All except Elizabeth:** _Aaaaaah!_ [the flashlight turns off]


End file.
